That '70s Episode
That '70s Episode is the seventeenth episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 1 :Episode No. 17 :Written By Sheryl J. Anderson :Directed By Richard Compton :Production No. 4398016 :Original Airdate April 7, 1999 Summary The Halliwells encounter a warlock that has been waiting for years to obtain the sisters’ powers. The warlock is immune to the powers of the Charmed Ones after making a deal with their mother to spare her life in the past. In order to save themselves, the girls cast a spell which returns them to March 24, 1975, when the deal was made, their grandmother and mother are still alive, Prue and Piper are playful little witches and Phoebe is still unborn and in the womb. Guest Stars * Finola Hughes as Patricia Halliwell * Andrew Jackson as Nicholas * Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope Halliwell Co-Stars * Jake Sakson as Little Andy * Megan Corletto as Little Piper * Emmalee Thompson as Little Prue * Sally Ann Brooks as Officer at Jail * Rey Silva as Officer at Park Notes * Andy and Darryl do not appear in this episode. * Phoebe doesn’t use her power. * The girls were close to dead, but thanks to Phoebe's martial arts moves they save and go to the past. * The note that Phoebe wrote to her mother. Mom, Be careful on February 28, 1978, or a warlock will drown you. She put it in the page of The Truth Spell, but she take it minutes later. Quotes :Nicholas: Five chimes. :Piper: Excuse me? :Nicholas: I only heard five chimes. It's noon. That means you froze me. Which means you have your powers at last. :Piper: Uh, I don't know what you're talking about Mister but thanks for the flowers, okay, bye. :Nicholas: Call me Nicholas. Your mother did. :Piper: And you saw us? As kids? :Prue: Yeah. :Piper: This can't be happening. I'm getting a migraine. :Phoebe: Better not, I don't think Advil's been invented yet. And apparently neither has the spell. It's not in here anywhere. :Piper: But we just cast it, that's how we got back ... here. :Phoebe: Yeah, well, wherever here is , it's before the spell was written. :Prue: So, there's nothing in here about how to get back to our own time? :Phoebe: Nothing. Uh, let me be the first to say we're screwed. :Phoebe: Coast is clear. :Piper: What if Grams catches us? :Prue: She'll kill us before Nicholas has a chance. :Phoebe: She won't catch us. Observe. (She opens the heating duct and they can hear Grams and Patty talking.) :Patty: You said yourself the girls are safe with you. Besides, I want to go. :Grams: You are making a big mistake Patty, Victor is not coming back. :Prue: How did you ...? :Phoebe: Heating duct to upstairs. I used to listen to you guys for hours. Especially when you used to sneak Andy up to your bedroom in high school. :Prue: Oohh... External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 117